


Time to Begin by Triedunture [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU-Canon divergence, Angst, Frottage, Kidfic, M/M, Magic, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Podfic, Time Travel, au-time travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Time to Begin by Triedunture ready by Rhea314<br/><b>Summary</b>: Stiles learns some heavy-duty magic, and Derek convinces him to send him back in time to fix all the mistakes he's made. But Derek ends up making things worse, and Stiles has to think creatively to save him. And everyone else, including their younger selves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Begin by Triedunture [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

**Title** : Time to Begin  
 **Author** : Triedunture  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Teen Wolf  
 **Character** : Derek/Stiles  
 **Rating** : Teen and up audiences  
 **Warnings** : Author chose not use archive warnings,  
Tags for: time travel, au-time travel, au-canon divergence, kidfic, pack feels, pack family, angst, magic and frottage  
 **Summary** : Stiles learns some heavy-duty magic, and Derek convinces him to send him back in time to fix all the mistakes he's made. But Derek ends up making things worse, and Stiles has to think creatively to save him. And everyone else, including their younger selves.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/554905)  
**Length** 2:22:08, 2:26:04 w music  
Link: [zip mp3 here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Time%20to%20Begin%20by%20Triedunture.mp3.zip), [zip mp3 here w/music ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Time%20to%20Begin%20by%20Triedunture%20\(music%20version\).mp3.zip)  
Audiobooks courtesy of Fire-juggler: [Audiobook with music](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podbooks_compiled/rhea314_time_to_begin-music.zip), [Audiobook without music](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podbooks_compiled/rhea314_time_to_begin.zip)


End file.
